Healing Waters
by Naju Xhauda
Summary: Blessed by Goddess Menphina, a new adventurer has responsibilities that were set up by the Twelve. With magic capabilities, she is destined to be far more than a regular civilian. Will she be able to complete her duties? Or would she somehow fail everyone who she held close and those who counted on her? Read and find out!


**Healing Waters**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Final Fantasy XIV or anything that rightfully belongs to Square Enix. I do, however, own my OC and her story. As chapters go on, there might be some scenarios that are from the game itself, but will be retold in my own words just so I don't get accused of plagiarism.

 **Author's Note:** Just wanted to tell you all that it's been awhile since I've written anything out of inspiration. So please bear with me if there's any small mistakes or how small certain chapters are as we go through this journey together. Don't be afraid to review once finished and follow and/or favorite if you like it so far. Happy reading!

* * *

 **I**

 _Eighteen years ago, a horrific storm roared throughout the open seas; making every pirate regret travel in such weather. Winds blew so hard that sails nearly rip from impact, waves thrashing ships from left to right; leaving everyone on deck with no sense of direction. Anyone with slight common sense would believe that this would have been a terrible idea to bring a loved on aboard. For one certain individual, common sense hit them a little too late. A male miqo'te, dressed in ragged pirate clothing, sprinted across the ship as he tried to get close to the feminine screams._

"Keep th' sails in galleon, me crew! Keep her steady!" _shouted the miqo'te male before a wave crashed onto the ship and drenched his attire._ "Easy! Th' Atlantean Grail shall remain a float! Work harder mates, fer I be th' cap'n o' this ship! Keep her steady while I 'ave other important errands t' loot care o'!"

 _The wind roared again, blocking the loudness of his crew agreeing to his orders as he continued to rush towards to his chambers. Within quick yet shaken step, the feminine screams grew louder and clearer. Nearing towards his chamber door, it abruptly flew open with one of the feminine miqo'tes stepped out in a panic, muttering under her breath,_ "S-So much blood… and I thought that I might have gotten sea sick."

 _He lightly huffed while placing a hand upon her shoulder, stating in a calm tone,_ "'tis all right, mi'lady. Jus' go 'n make sure that me son be doin' okay. These rough waters would more likely keep anyone awake...'n thank ye fer keepin' me beauty occupied up 'til now."

"TRAEC!" _screamed out a feminine voice in distress while sounds of heavy pails of water clashing upon the hardwood floor,_ "TRAEC PLEASE! THEY'RE COMING!"

"That's your cue, captain. I wish you luck and… congrats on the new member of the family." _stated the female miqo'te for taking off to the captain's son's chambers._

 _A simple nod of his head while taking a deep breath and walked inside his chambers as calmly as possible; closing the door behind him. The birth of his child took more time than it should but it was successful. Inside in the well-lit room, laid a blonde female miqo'te with sky blue eyes and fair skin; her body wrapped with a sheet. Beside her, sitting on the edge of the bed, was Captain Traec, reddish brown hair with green hues and dark tan skin and crescent markings upon his cheeks. With his left hand, he reached over and lightly brushed against his beloved's cheek, smiling contently._

 _She tiredly giggled as she lightly nudged against his palm, purring out,_ "Do you still believe that bringing me and our son along with you is still a clever idea?"

 _With a hearty laugh, he replied,_ "Aye 'n no. Aye, fer th' fact that I get t' see our second pride 'n joy. No, fer how th' storm be. No one could predict that."

 _Whilst in their small conversation, a feminine member of the crew walked in carefully; holding a bundle within their arms. The female chimed in, speaking in a soft tone, "_ Miss Y'varisa. Captain Traec. I would like to welcome you both to your newborn daughter." _she cautiously handed Y'varisa the bundle of joy while continuing to speak,_ "Ever since she was born, the storm suddenly stopped. We have nothing but clear night skies ahead of us. Even a full moon to light our way back to Aleport."

"Are ye sayin' that we 'ave a miracle in our hands?" _he questioned as he turned to open the curtains, only to have the full moon shining its vibrant rays through the window,_ "By th' Twelve, th' seas are clear..."

 _Y'varisa couldn't help but to smile as their little one grasped upon her right pinky finger, surprising having a strong grip for a newborn. Y'varisa examined her daughter's features as she tried to think up a name. Reddish brown hair which fades to black, her skin just as fair as her own, her eyes were heterochronic; one green and one blue and lastly, she carried her father's feaures; the crescent markings upon her cheeks. Y'varisa hummed to herself before stating,_ "Naju is certainly a miracle to everyone."

 _Traec looked over to Y'varisa as he grinned, looking over her shoulder to look at his little girl,_ "So that's th' name ye came up wit' love? Aft yer mother, I guessin'?"

 _She lightly nodded her head as an instant response, only to have tears beginning to seep from her tear ducts,_ "Mother was peaceful and always cared for nature. I believe our daughter is just that. Although, she did give me a tough time, so she might be stubborn as you one day."

 _He chuckled to himself as he lightly kissed both his wife and his daughter upon their foreheads, only to be interrupted with a bright flash of light. Blinding both Y'varisa and Traec, a feminine figure stood by their bed side; placing an azure crystal upon Naju's forehead. A female voice echoed, chanting some sort of hymn before saying in a soft whisper,_ "A gift from me, Goddess Menphina. I shall bless thee with magic capabilities. May you use your abilities wisely. May the Twelve watch over you."

 _To what seemed like a split second, the bright source of light disappeared; only to have Y'varisa and Traec adjusting their eyes. Naju cried out as loud as she could, wanting some form of attention when Y'varisa looked down at her with her eyes widened by shock. The azure crystal upon her daughter's forehead twinkled like a star in the sky. Bewildered, she looked over to her husband, questioning him,_ "That wasn't on her forehead originally now, was it?"

 _His body stiff like a statue, he couldn't help but to clear his throat; trying to not crack under the pressure,_ "No, it wasn't but can we say 'tis jus' a decorative thin' ye decided t' galleon on her? Like 'tis somethin' from yer mother, or somethin' like that. We honestly 'ave no way in explainin' on wha' jus' happened. If we were t' say th' truth, that we didn' know, they'll look at us squiffy 'n call us liars."

 _She slowly looked back over to her daughter, staring at the crystal while contemplating deep within her mind. She didn't want to lie to everyone, but at the same time, it's really no one's business as to what happened, even more so that they both don't even know. She took a deep breath and replied,_ "Well she does look rather cute with it, maybe I'll try and craft some jewelry to go with it. For you know, when she gets older."

 _They both agreed to their plans as The Atlantean Grail continued to travel the seas in a peaceful manner. The sunrise slowly peeked from the ocean's horizons as the ship managed to come to a halt at is destination; Aleport. Everyone from Captain Traec's pirate crew to traveling peddlers were getting ready to get off board and part ways. Traec and Y'varisa carefully took Naju, keep her forehead covered, and their son and began to leave the ship for a while to get something decent to eat. They came close to successfully leaving without anyone taking notice, when a raspy masculine voice abruptly spoke; startling them._

"Never thought in my days would I be in the presence of someone who's been blessed by the Twelve." _Stated the voice._

 _Traec sighed softly before straightening his posture and turned around; lightly pushing Y'varisa to continue to move forward,_ "'n how would ye possibly know that, Bremondt? Ye haven't even got a glimpse o' me daughter."

 _Standing before him was a slightly dark tan male with golden blonde hair and pea green hues. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, maybe around Traec's age himself, wearing in a red and black pirate like attire. Bremondt couldn't help but laugh deep within his chest before replying,_ "Then I reckon you an' your wife haven't sensed the sudden aether that lingered upon this ship when your daughter was brought to this world. It's no coincidence, mate. The Twelve have something in store for her an' judging on how the full moon appeared awhile back, it was more likely Menphina."

 _Traec took a deep breath of the salty ocean breeze while his left hand formed into a fist while his right rested upon his gun,_ "Ye know naught o' th' sort 'n now I do believe ye've o'er done yer stay on me ship. Leave now 'n be sure that I don't see yer face around these parts."

 _Bremondt held his hands up in the air as he carefully walked pass Traec, realizing that the captain of the ship isn't one to easily believe such things as being blessed by the Twelve. He cleared his throat before stating,_ "These lips tell no tales, lad. But for your sake, I shall go. Besides, there's fortune in my future because after all, peddlin' is me trade."

 _Keeping a close eye on him, Traec kept a stern expression upon his face while turning his frame around; making sure that Bremondt would disappear from his sights. Once finally gone, he slowly slumped his posture and sighed, shaking his head in disgust. He never thought that he would hear such nonsense from an individual, muttering under his breath,_ "Wha' a pitiful fool…" _he paused while contemplating the events that happen awhile back,_ "…but I suppose 'tis nah that farfetched."

 _With his mind wandering upon the possibilities, he got off his ship and headed towards his family. Deep inside, he truly believed that his daughter was brought to this world for success, but never thought that the Twelve have something special planned for her. All he could do was chuckle to himself and carried on his duties as not only as a Captain; but a loving father._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry if this chapter seems… broken in some parts. Like I stated before, it's been awhile since I've written anything out of inspiration. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Leave me a review and if you like follow the story! See you next time.


End file.
